Skin Deep Memories
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: AU Sora fell in love with Axel,but he couldn't save him and lost him to the Darkness forever.Or has Axel only changed his appearance?And kept his promise to met Sora again in a different life time? After all beauty is only skin deep...AkuSor RenoSora
1. Wither and bloom

After this I'll update my other fic! Promise! Please read and give this a chance!

* * *

_I saw him wither away, I could feel something break within me, all those stolen moments we had briefly shared in secret broke my heart into so many pieces that I wondered if I had any left._

"You're…fading away…", I muttered as I saw the red head I had come to care for so deeply disappear .

I couldn't protect him…

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack, it's not like I have any being…" he muttered laugh bitterly, that's so like him. He always had to have the last laugh…

I held back the tears that wanted to fall, "…What were you trying to do… " I asked though I couldn't look at him a part of me knew what was coming.

"I wanted to see Roxas…"

My heart ached, with even more guilt; I couldn't even make him feel a small shadow of happiness…

"He…was the only one I liked…he made me feel like I had a heart…" he paused to look at me but I was already turned away. I felt him crease my cheek I had to bite my lip to keep from crying, "It's funny…you make me feel…the same…"

I couldn't listen to him anymore, he opened the portal and told me to go save Kairi, she was the last person on my mind right now. As Axel began to fade into his final moments I couldn't keep myself in check.

"Please…don't go Axel…I'm sorry that you couldn't see Roxas…! I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, just please…", I broke down and cried holding onto what was left of Axel's hand. "Please…don't go…!"

He face looked stunned, a small sad smile reached his lips, "No one would mi-"

"I would!…I would miss you…Axel…", I answered before he could finish.

Axel blinked at me, and smiled using the last of his strength he cupped my face and our eyes locked, those shining green eyes that I'll never forget. He tried to brush away my tears but it felt like the wind was touching my cheek. He closed his eyes and our lips became connected, like always they were warm and soft, he deepened the kiss and I obeyed completely knowing that…this'll be the last one…

Our tongues danced together as I ran my hands through his fading red spikes, his fading arms held onto me. I didn't even care that Donald and Goofy were there, all that mattered was this last moment with Axel…the last chain in my memory of him.  
We pulled apart, he face was see-through but he still looked amazing. My tears still wouldn't stop but a small smile was painted on my lips.

"Axel…I…think I love you…" I muttered, face flushed and heart beating, "I know you…must love Roxas…but…even after this…I'll still love you…"

The red head hugged me one last time and placed a feathery soft kiss on my lips before he spoke, "Sora…if I love Roxas…I love you as well…Got it memorized?"

I hiccuped, "Memorized…" I answered smiling.

"Good...," he muttered, "…love you…Sora…"

He laughed as if he was about to tell an old joke, "Let's met…again…in a different life time…"

And he was gone…slipping right through my hands…

"Axel…" I muttered, more tears came, "Axel…AXEL!" I yelled pounding the floor.

I couldn't save him, if only I had been strong enough, if only I had been brave enough, if only I was a better person this wouldn't have happened! Axel…

"I…love you too…"

Those words echoed through my head, he meant it, somehow I knew he did. I smiled softly, standing up I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let him dying be in vain, besides whoever Roxas was, both him and Axel would be mad at me if I didn't keep my promise.

That was when I looked down, something shiny had caught my eye, it was a keychain in the shape of Axel's weapons. I smiled picking it up I closed my eyes and summon the Keyblade, before me was a beautiful weapon, like Axel's though shaped as a Keyblade.

The Bond of Flame…

"Axel…" I muttered, holding tightly onto the Keyblade.

I won't let you down…

I looked to Donald and Goofy wiping away my tears, and walked slowly towards the portal. I knew one person I wanted to take down very badly, that blue haired man…Saix, he tried to punish Axel…and he won't get away with that…

"Let's go! Time to finish this!"

I don't want to see anymore suffering…

* * *

Six months later

* * *

I sighed, after I realized Roxas was a part of me, I remembered everything, I even remembered what happened at Castle Oblivion. Donald, Goofy and King Mickey returned to Disney Castle, to relax and spend much wanted time with their loved ones.

Riku, Kairi, Tides, Wakka, and Selphie were at our old island where we use to play.

I chose to stay behind, saying I wasn't feeling well, Kairi wanted to stay but Riku convinced her to go with them. Besides he knew how much I couldn't stand to look at Kairi, it's not that I hate her…she's one of my dearest friends…with beautiful red hair…just like HIS.

The wound hasn't healed, I often felt like I was brooding around like Cloud, which made me laugh a little. I wonder where they are now…I still have the Gummi ship it's hidden away safely . Did Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aeries, Cid and Leon go back to their own worlds?

I wonder when I'd have to fight again, I knew it wasn't over, the hearts were freed, but there were still Heartless and Maleficent, the fight wasn't over.

It'll never be…not as long as I'm the 'key' to the door to light, as long as I wield this Keyblade…it won't be over…

I wonder if…HE was able to get his heart back…were the Nobodies wondering around in the darkness forever?

The darkness that I sent them too…

I smiled bitterly, I knew there was Darkness in me, but it's not Roxas…it's my own self…

"Man, can you look any more depressing?", came a deep voice from behind me.

I turned to see who it was, pouting I stood up hands on my hips, "I'm not depressing!"

Riku laughed shrugging his shoulders, "Well since our depressing hero is busy being by himself I suppose he wouldn't want to see what's in this bottle right Kairi?"

Kairi peered out from behind Riku smiling, I winced seeing her, but I recovered realizing she was holding something in her hand.

"Hey…what's that?" I asked stepping forward.

"Nope!"

They said together and turned around, I pouted running after them "Come on! I wanna see!"

Kairi looked at me then at Riku, "May be only if…"

Then Riku spoke, "Only if you stop acting like sap and cheer up!"

We laughed at his statement and I agreed though I'm not sure how I look depressing, I was just sitting.

"Okay, Okay so…Kairi, Riku what's in the bottle?" I asked.

Kairi handed it too me, "It's…the king's seal…"

My eyes widen and my heart stopped, pulling the cork out, the paper slipped into my hand. Opening it quickly I read it out loud for us to hear:

_"Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_Though the Nobodies have disappeared the Heartless has grown in numbers and are spreading rapidly all over the newly recovered worlds. Donald, Goofy, and I have traveled far and I trying all we can do at the moment, but a newly recovered world is in trouble. Please, go as quickly as you can to help save it…there are some known faces that you'll know Sora and they need your help! Seal the world's Heart and contact me when your mission is accomplished._

_ -King Mickey_

_P.S. Coordinates are in the Gummi Ship merely type in 'Lifestream' and the Gummi will know what to do."_

I scanned it and reread it to make sure I understood it correctly, we exchanged glances before we nodded our heads.

"Kairi, stay here Riku and I will-"

"Fuck you…" she said bluntly that it caught me off guard, " Sorry but I ain't playing little miss wait over here AGAIN! I'm not saying so I can follow you and Riku around Sora I already know that you're gay…"

I was stunned and so was Riku who actually blushed, "W-what…?"

My friend rolled her eyes; "Please I can tell, anyway I got Tidus to help me become better at sword fighting when you guys weren't looking! And besides it says, 'Sora, Riku, AND Kairi' and I don't see it saying that I have to stay anywhere in there, do you?"

We shook our heads, "No…"

"Good! Now let's get ready I'm going home to get more appropriate clothing , pink is out any…" she paused flipping her hair, " Ok we'll met back within an hour ok!"

I blinked, "Wait… Kairi why do you want to go so badly?"

She huffed, " Really Sora…last time I stayed behind I forgot all about you, I'm not going to lose my best friend again! That's why I won't say good bye!"

And with that she left in a rush leaving me and Riku standing there, we looked at each other and laughed nervously, I never told him about my sexuality I only found out when I met Axel. But before that I loved Kairi…may be I just have a thing for Red heads.

"Um…Sora…", muttered Riku I was almost too afraid to look at him, "I don't mind that you're…g-

"Actually I'm BI…I…"

I was caught off with Riku kissing my lips, my eyes widen in shock, he pulled away smirking, "Don't worry I don't mind at all…"

He winked at me and walked away, "Don't forget in an hour at the Gummi ship we met to start our new journey to save the world!"

I nodded my head, smiling and walked off to my house, making sure to ignore the feeling that Riku was staring at me. As I walked I couldn't help but feel queasy , placing a hand over my mouth I took deep breaths to settle my stomach down. The fact the Riku kissed me startled me and made me remember things from my past…with Axel. I still loved Axel and yet I allowed Riku to kiss me, to kiss these lips that had once kissed the violent red head before. I felt disgusted with myself.

I reached my house, I lived alone just as Riku did, we both had arrived at the island together at the same time. I've always know I wasn't from Destiny Islands, the couple who once cared for me left and I had to buy my own place with the money I had gathered through my journey and with some help from the mayor too.

I stepped in and looked around, from the window I could see the beach, and our small play island. I've grown up here since the age of seven and here I am…and it still doesn't feel like my true home. I frowned trying to rid my mind of these thoughts, there were far more important things then this. I climbed up the stairs, entering my room I grabbed the nearest bag and began to stuff it with extra clothes, when I was finished I got as much food as I could and stuffed it inside.

Once I though it was enough I hauled my ass up the stairs again to change my clothes for our trip. Needless to say I almost smashed my face onto the floor as I tripped, yeah real graceful Sora.

_"You're one clumsy kid, got it memorized?"_

I clenched my chest as HIS voice echoed through my mind, I shut my eyes tightly biting down on my lip. Why can't I move on…

_"Would you like a hint?"_

I breath in deeply, "Axel…"

I leaned against the nearest wall breathing in deeply, remembering how I couldn't save him, how I wasn't strong enough. I could feel my darkness creep up my legs starting to consume me. It made my heart quicken as I slipped down to the floor, panting trying to keep the darkness from spreading.

_"He…was the only one I liked…he made me feel like I had a heart…" he paused to look at me but I was already turned away. I felt him crease my cheek I had to bite my lip to keep from crying, "It's funny…you make me feel…the same…"_

"Axel…" I muttered, "Axel…"

_"Sora…if I love Roxas…I love you as well…Got it memorized?_"

I remembered the last kiss we shared how it still sent shivers down my spine and head over heels. I felt my darkness disappear back into nothingness.

I sighed taking in a deep breath, running my hand through my hair. This has been happening too frequently, I can still summon the Keyblade. I still have time before my true darkness consumes me.

"…I have to…get going…"

I stood up trying to put my episode behind me as I quickly dressed myself. My clothes from my last journey except, I wore the same shirt I had seen Roxas wear, it's actually quit comfy. I grabbed my things and headed out, I had only twenty minutes left to reach the Gummi and knowing how good I am at finding things or people it'll take that long to find it.

"Sora! About time!", cried Kairi waving at me.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry you guys…Holy crap! Kairi are you…wearing pants!"

She sported black tight fitted pants and a loose black and white shirt with a broken heart,

"Really Sora…I like showing off but when the guys I'm traveling with are gay then there's no way I'm getting any attention let alone any action. Well anyway lets go!"

Riku laughed at my expression, well Kairi sure did a one-eighty what has Tidus been teaching her…

"Move it Sora, you look like a fish…" said Riku still smirking as he boarded the ship.

I blinked then realized that I was the only one left outside, "Hey! Wait for me!"

I rushed inside taking one last look at our island, the place that had once been our home for so long. Was it wrong of me, to want to return to my true home, the home I had been born to and not the home that had adopted me? I couldn't help but think this as being selfish, I should be grateful and not feel like there is something missing, I should feel fulfilled. But I don't…

I smiled sadly, as the door closed and I walked towards my seat, as polite, after all this is my Gummi ship. We each exchanged a worried yet exited glance, though I couldn't help but blush when I look at Riku. As one can tell I still felt bad about that kiss.

"Ready you guys…" I muttered as I started to engine.

Kairi nodded her head, seemingly nervous, while Riku smirked as a reply, " C'mon Sora let's go already, I'm getting bored."

I typed in the password that King Mickey had given us in the letter, set in the coordinates and we were off! I couldn't help but think, as I maneuvered the Gummi ship from getting hit, if Axel was still around…what would have happened to us.

Why was I thinking about this again, it always the same…if I'm not careful I'll lose sight of my light. And I can't let that happen, at least not yet. I sighed placing the ship on autopilot closing my eyes as we all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Someone tapped on my shoulder, blinking the small amount of sleep still in my eyes I turned to see who it was. Kairi's smiling face greeted me, since Riku was still sleeping I figured it was Kairi.

"Hey…Kairi…" I muttered as I yawned stretching my arms out.

"Hey, Sora…" said Kairi, "How come… you stopped hanging out with us…on the island.."

I blinked, well that was blunt now wasn't it; "…What do you mean?" I asked trying to distract myself I tried to pay attention the screen in front of me. Apparently we were only a few hundred miles away from our destination.

She huffed slumping back into her chair, "Really Sora one would think that you live with your head in the clouds…"

I grinned, "Gee…thanks I'll take that as a complement."

She tried to frown but it appeared more as a smirk, " Sure Sora. But seriously, you had both Riku and I worrying over you…ever since we came back you've been acting…distant…what's wrong?" she finished placing a hand on my shoulders.

I almost winced away, I can't look at her, that red hair, it hurts in ways that it almost makes me laugh. I shrugged her off with a smile, "It's nothing Kairi I've just been thinking that's all…"

She smirked, "Really? Wow I had no idea that Sora could think…"

"Hey! I can so thin-"

The ship started slow down signaling that we were less then a hundred miles away from our 'target'. I mentioned to Kairi who sit down, Riku was still sleeping through all this. He's a very heavy sleeper. I turned the autopilot off and took control of the stirring wheel, I'm actually pretty good at flying this thing otherwise the king wouldn't have left it for me to use. I had to squint my eyes, the sky was all gray and cloudy in a depressing manner. For a second I thought we were going to crash, and we'd all die…wow I'm such a happy person.

"Sora!" cried Kairi in a panicking voice.

I couldn't answer her considering I was putting all my focus on landing right, after all this was are only way back home. I cursed softly shutting my eyes tightly as I pulled the stirring wheel up and back praying to whoever was listening that I wasn't going to cause one of my famous accidents.

"Sora! LOOK OUT!", this time it was Riku.

Hm… I guess I finally got him to wake up.

"OH SHIT!" I cursed out loud seeing that I was about to crash into something. I turned the wheel around quickly, making us turning in a circle. We all cried out in worry before we heard a loud thump and came to a crashing stop.

Gasping I opened my eyes to see that we had slightly dug up some of the earth around us. I sighed standing, while Kairi and Riku were on the floor still breathing in gasps of air. I laughed at them sheepishly, both shot glares at me.

"S-sorry guys…I guess I forgot to pay attention…" I muttered laughing nervously.

"Forgot? Forgot!? You nearly got us killed Sora!" yelled Riku and Kairi together.

Before they could get the chance to come after my head, I hauled my ass out of there to take a look at the damage and the surroundings. I stopped in my tracks forgetting for a moment about the damage the Gummi ship has probably sustained, and focused more on everything else.

"…What in the…"

It was cold, not tempter wise but, the surroundings, it looked all…gray and depressing in a way. And I knew in an instant that this world would not be like all the others I had been too, not only that but…this place felt…nostalgic. Like I've been here before…but I know I've never seen this place, right?

"Sora! There you are…whoa…" Riku stood beside me mouth slightly agape he bore the same expression as I did.

"Hey! What…holy…whoa…" came Kairi's voice as she stood next to me.

We all exchanged a glance with each other and stared at the city below us as we stood on a hill over looking it. I clenched my fists and summoned my Keyblade incase of an attack, as did Riku and Kairi.

"C'mon lets go…"

I walked forward with them following behind me, I kept my guard up just incase. But again I stopped in my tracks, in front of me was a sword. It looked rusty as if it hadn't been used in years. And yet, as I tilted my head it looked familiar like I've seen someone use it before. But who in their right mind would ever use such a huge sword…

Suddenly images of a tall depressing blonde rushed through my head and then it finally clicked.

"Cloud…this is Cloud's world…"

"Sora!"

I turned around to be greeted by a horde of Heartless, with Kairi and Riku in the middle trying to fight them off. "Riku! Kairi!"

I rushed forward summoning both my Keyblades, the Oblivion and OathKeeper, I side stepped as Heartless lunged for me. Once the Heartless noticed that I was there, forgetting about Kairi and Riku they all charged towards me. I narrowed my eyes feeling the adrenaline rush through me, I jumped in the air slashing at the Heartless landing on my feet. My back against Riku with Kairi next to me.

"Sora…there's too many…" muttered Kairi knocking down three Heartless with her flowery Keyblade.

I frowned, pressing my back against Riku as we all fought back to back, " We have to keep fighting…Kairi run as fast as you can down that hill Riku and I will follow you."

Kairi shook her head we continued to fight against them, " No! I'm not going to leave you guys behind!"

"Kairi!"

"Shove it up your ass Sora! I'm not leaving my two best friends alone with these Heartless!" she cried slashing at them with anger on her face.

I couldn't respond as a Heartless rushed towards Riku who was occupied and Kairi was busy.

"Watch out!"

I lunged in front of him stabbing the Heartless with the Oblivion , running I attacked all that rushed towards me. I felt liquid run down my back, growling I turned around swinging my Keyblades, ignoring the cut that was throbbing and continued forward with Riku and Kairi following behind me.

I knew I was being careless but if I hadn't ran they would have just stood there with me and I couldn't allow them be in that kind of danger. But I let my guard down as another Heartless rushed towards me, cursing I jumped doing a back flip bringing down my Keyblades cutting it in half as it disappeared.

"Sora!"

The Heartless banded together and formed two new larger Heartless, Riku stood next to me a few cuts on his arms but otherwise he was fine. Kairi was holding up her own, lots better then before, I'll have to thank Tidus for teaching her. Riku and I charged forward taking down the first Heartless as Kairi tried to fight the other. As I rushed to help her another Heartless appeared aiming for Riku, I panicked.

"Riku!"

Without thinking I rushed in front of my best friend taking the hit for him, feeling three long gashes form on my back as I cried out in pain and agony. I cursed using the rest of my strength and cast a Thunder spell destroying the last of the Heartless, I blinked noticing that my vision was going blurry by the minute. I gasped falling to my knees with Riku kneeling beside me and I could hear Kairi saying something but it sounded far off.

"Sora…! Sora stay wake!" muttered Riku as he rested my head in his lap.

I tried to stay wake but all I could make out were blurry colors, like silver and red.

But then a few more voices were heard, but after that darkness started to cover my vision, the last thing I remember is the addition of a bright yellow head and… another red head…that seemed to like to say 'yo'.

* * *

This plot bunny has been bugging and so I had to write it! Please review! If no one reviews I delet this! ...Sorry...

* * *


	2. Memories and confusion

But then a few more voices were heard, but after that the darkness started to cover my vision, the last thing I remember is the addition of a bright yellow head and… another red head…that seemed to like to say 'yo'. 

Great more redheads…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sora closed his ocean blue eyes and went limp in Riku's lap, Kairi gasped as she fell to her knees beside Riku who merely sat there with Sora on his lap. Frozen to the spot transfixed. 

"Sora…?" he muttered softly but there was no answer.

"Is he alright?" came a different voice, one that belonged to a blonde, a blonde that knew the passed out hero all too well. Kairi looked up and narrowed her violet colored eyes at the people who had recently arrived, right when Sora had passed out.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to protect the dazed Riku and the passed out Sora.

Cloud looked away from her not answering her question, though the other redhead had no problem in answering.

"The name's Reno, and this I've-got-a-ten-foot-pole-up-my-ass blonde is Cloud. And that's Tifa." responded Reno smirking at the glare Cloud gave him.

The woman among the group rolled her eyes at Reno's antics; her reddish brown eyes fell upon the trio of Keyblade users and frowned as she suddenly noticed the large amount of blood that was pouring out of Sora's wounds. But before she could get to the boy first Cloud and Reno rushed towards them cutting her off.

"What fucking hell happened, yo?" asked Reno checking for a pulse. Kairi felt edgy, the Reno looked too familiar for comfort, and he reminded her of someone, and the way he acted, even the way he had spoken in these brief moments. .

Before Kairi could answer, Riku finally returning to his sense holding onto his best friend tightly. He looked up to see Reno and Cloud though the only one who he seemed to recognize was…

"Axel?" he asked the male red head beside Cloud.

The said red head frowned rolling his eyes, " Its RENO, R-E-N-O, got it?"

Riku exchanged a glance with Kairi who too wore the same expression as he, pushing the introductions to the back of his head he focused on a far more important matter. Like for instance…helping out Sora!

"Who cares! We need to get Sora out of here! He's bleeding too much!" he voice was urgent and stood up with Kairi beside him.

But before he could step forward Sora was taken from his arms by Cloud who gave no notice of Kairi and Riku's protests. He turned to glare at them and figured it was better to shut them up and explain rather then have them complaining besides it would hurt his ears.

"Shut up…" he muttered his voice suddenly realizing that Sora was far too light in his arms. " We were patrolling this area because of the Heartless we just happen to be here when you arrived. Either way it doesn't matter at least not now anyway, first we have to attend to Sora." Cloud paused as he nodded towards Tifa who stood beside him with and anxious look. "Tifa call Yuffie and tell her to bring all the healing materia she has and then tell Rude to bring the car, and Reno take one of them with you and follow me."

He said this all in one breath, not waiting for any of them to respond he hurried towards his motorcycle with a grim expression on his face, no doubt worrying over the fallen hero. Cloud was worried very, very worried, he never imagined that they would meet again under such circumstances. It left a bad taste in his mouth to know that he didn't stop this from happening, especially to Sora.

Reno glared at the blonde, hating the fact that he was being told what to do by his former enemy. Cursing he turned to Tifa who merely shrugged as she made the necessary phone calls to the bar and Rude. Noting that he wouldn't be able to protest, he growled under his breath and turned to look at the teens near him.

"Alright, so as the emo put it, I'm taking one of you guys with me while the other waits with Tifa, yo", muttered Reno as his EMR tapped his shoulder.

Neither Kairi nor Riku made a movement as their eyes glanced at each other debating in their minds whom should go and be by Sora's side and perhaps be with him…in his final moments…

After all, even when Riku turned towards the Darkness, he could never forget Sora, his truest best friend. And Kairi could never forget how Sora gave himself up, just to save her, a true best friend. That was what they were best friends for life till death. It felt too hard for them to decide among themselves for neither felt as if they had the right to be in Sora's possible finale hours, which they hoped wasn't true.

" You should go Riku…I'll wait here with Tifa…" muttered Kairi letting go of her Keyblade as it disappeared. The female red head gave Riku a reassuring smile, feeling that she had no right to be there with Sora.

The said silver haired teen looked away unable to met Kairi's violet eyes. He felt ashamed, he was being reckless again and it caused Sora so much pain.

"No, it's my fault that Sora got hurt…I can't bare to see him like that…to know that I caused him to get hurt so badly that he ended up in such a state."

Kairi frowned at her friend, "No! That's not true! If I hadn't refused when Sora side to run, we would have been in town before the Heartless multiplied! I was being stupid coward…it's my fault…"

Riku shook his head as both Kairi and him began to argue about this, about that, how neither of them deserved to be around Sora saying one of the other caused it.

During all of this a known redhead was losing his patience as he watched them debate over and over the urgency of seeing if the brunette was all right was burring even brighter. Reno narrowed his eyes at the pair as they irritated him, they were wasting time, and time that Sora probably didn't have if they didn't hurry up!

He hadn't counted on it being this difficult, they even argued more then Tifa and Cloud did. Fuck.

"You go Riku! I'll wait here!"

"No, you go!

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!

"No I said yo-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone kept quite and looked towards Reno who was fuming and yet still retained the look of calm about him. Tifa glared at the redhead, but said nothing since she too was close to yelling at the teens, for in her view they were indeed wasting time that Sora probably didn't have unless they hurried. And unknowingly to them, even to himself, Reno was feeling the same way.

Without a moments hesitation he grabbed the nearest body towards him and huffed his way towards his ride, stomping yet holding himself in that 'Reno' charm. He shouted to Tifa a goodbye before they mounted his ride; he wanted to get to the bar quickly. Though he tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, he lifted up who ever it was that he had dragged along and placed the said person on his motorcycle.

Only then did he noticed just whom he had picked up in such a rush, considering that the said person has such a small built and waist, Reno frowned for not noticing who it was earlier though he shrugged it off. None the less he smirked, starting up the engine, which quickly turned into a wicked grin flashing him his sharp, perfect teeth.

"Hang on babe, I don't really feel like carrying another bloody body, yo." he whispered into Kairi's ear.

Kairi shuddered at the contact or rather at the whisper, before the female redhead had a chance to react, to say anything in protest to her current situation, before she could even try and switch places with Riku, the motorcycle came to life and they were off. Reno laughed as in enjoyment as the wind played with his cherry red hair, ridding far too fast for their own safety, though Reno wasn't one to care for such things. But even so, at this dangerous speed, he felt better, and loads better then he had earlier, when his acid green eyes spotted the brunette.

At that moment when he spotted the brunette, Reno, the infamous Turk, felt as if someone with the strength of Cloud had smacked him in the face. Images of the brunette along with a blonde that could easily be said to be his twin flashed in his mind all in a few seconds, all within an instant, but it was all gone too soon without a single explanation. And yet the young brunettes' name remained on his tongue, on his rosy lips, SORA, before anyone could call out the boy's name, he did, he called out Sora's name.

Yet he didn't rush forward to save or act like a bloody hero, he didn't know who the boy was even if he did know the younger ones name. Hell, he could've fucked the boy's mother for all he knew, or the kid could even be related to Tifa or someone who could easily try and kick his sorry ass. Though personally…he hoped it was neither.

"Hey! There's Cloud!", cried Kairi pointing forward.

Reno smirked, and sure enough there was Cloud, a few twenty or more feet ahead of them. But soon his smirk subdued, Reno narrowed his eyes, he could see that sweetly cinnamon colored hair, except…as the sun reflected on it, it shined crimson…with blood.

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

_Dark…everything was no…is pitch black_

_I could hear the pumping of my blood echo through my ears it's an eerie sound…_

_I blinked, seeing a blinding light causing me to curse slightly before I shut my eyes and blinked twice before I tried to open them again. But when I did I had to rub my eyes and even resist the urge to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. _

_That was when I heard mumbling coming near by, and little footsteps echoing around me, around this decently no, beautifully made room. It was different then any house he had been in at Destiny Islands, is wasn't small nor did it hold the scent of ocean air. The room was colored a dark green, and fluffy green floor, the placed looked completely GREEN. It made me shudder slightly and yet if felt somewhat comfortable, welcoming, warm and…vaguely familiar… too familiar._

_Then I heard those mumbling of words, and again the small little feet again echoing around me, again around the whole room. _

_And then I gasped at then scene before me, it felt so odd, not I'm lying, I was actually scared for a moment that I almost couldn't breathe. There I was staring at myself! Except it wasn't me…_

_Big baby blue eyes, cinnamon, wild and spiky even at such a young age and yet I couldn't help as my younger stood up with a huge smile on his face bouncing up and down. _

_"Sora!" someone cried from another room, even though it was muffled I could hear it clearly and I could defiantly tell it was female. _

_The six-year-old me, Sora, looked around the room, when suddenly he rushed forwarded opening the door and stepped outside. I looked around with a worried look upon my face before sighing as I marched out the door following my younger self outside. Suddenly as I continued to follow my miniature self I realized, that this was not a dream but a…but a memory! I've never remembered anything before I turned seven and here I was, standing in the middle of a street surrounded by and eerie-lighted city, one thought ran through my head. I have to follow him!_

_A memory…my memory…_

_My heart began to pound rapidly, faster, harder, hearing the echo of my blood rushing through my ears and all over my body, I sprinted after my younger self. I had to find out what this memory was…even if I never woke up again…_

_I followed him down the streets; suddenly he stopped, mostly because he had bumped into someone. My younger self smiled at the woman before him grinning in a silly manner, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked at them. I felt like I was floating on air, almost as if this was truly a cruel sweet dream that my mind conjured up._

The woman was slightly tall with long light blonde hair, a dirt shade almost brown, high cheekbones, full red lips and startling gray eyes. In her arms was a small little bundle, with sandy brown hair though it was a dark shade, and bluish green eyes. The younger Sora smiled even more before he stepped on his tiptoes grinning even more like the silly child he was.

"Mommy! Den----"

I blinked tilting my head, I could clearly tell that this was my REAL mother and that…that little bundle in her arms was…was my sibling. It appeared like the small little group was glowing, causing my heart to swell u, but as soon as it did I could feel a small needle dive inside me and popped my small happiness. I couldn't remember the baby's name!  
My heart stopped completely, as I watched that little hand reached toward my six-year-old self, the innocent giggles that erupted from the smaller child's lips. I felt tears form in my eyes grasping my chest feeling as if my heart was being squeezed a cold hand, feeling as my very life was being drained from me.

"Mommy, mommy! Where father?" the younger Sora as holding on to the baby's hand in his own.  
"I don't know honey, he was meting with Mr. Shi--- about his big new job honey! Don't worry he'll be back soon!"

"But mother I…Mother! Look out!" cried the younger Sora letting go of his baby brother hand pushing his mother and sibling aside.  
The world became cold, the cried of desperation as chaos erupted from all places as darkness fell around the once happy family.

"Mother run! Take Den---and run!" cried the young Sora stepping away from a gapping dark hole that was forming before him and yet again the child's name was blurred out for none to hear. The blonde woman shook her head; "No! I will not leave you behind!"

She stepped forward holding onto the infant in her arms, whom had began to cry, she looked desperate staring at the younger Sora who was trying to make his mother leave with his only sibling. I gasped falling onto my knees my vision become blurry, my body was on fire, and I felt like I was dying, I wanted to reach out and take them into my arms, I wanted to save them even if it was just a memory.

'Please…stop…'

Suddenly the hole erupted again with Heartless emerging from it, the woman screamed holding onto the baby; " Mother run! Plea-!"

Before the younger me could finish saying anything the darkness grew as he stepped back, all color was drained from his face, my heart stopped. My…my mother cried out my name, our name. Eyes caked in tears as his cries echoed over the screams, over all the chaos… 'Mother…Father…brother…'

"Sora! Sora…SORA!"

I yelled out in pain as my withering in pain as I choked on my cries all I could hear was my mother calling my name over…and over…

"Moth…er…"

I felt guilt collapse around me enlacing me in a firy cold embrace, suffocating me even more as I drowned in a sea of darkness…my true darkness. I felt weak, as weak as I was…when I let him slip through my hands…when I let the love of my life die before me…Axel one I love…the mother I don't remember…the father I've forgotten and the brother I will never met.

I'm so…sorry…  


* * *

_Cloud's POV

* * *

_

I parked my bike as quickly as I could, taking into my arms again in a bundle, careful not to cause anymore damage to his deep gashes. I nearly fell to my knees when I saw him fall, after he had jumped in front of his friend, taking the full assault. Once they killed the last few Heartless, Reno and I had rushed forward towards the small brunette. I had to resist the urge to push the redhead away.

Not that it matters now…all that matters is that I get Sora safely inside the Seventh Heaven bar, I hope to Gaia that Yuffie has the healing materia.

"…Please…"

I stopped in my tracks, only a few feet from the door, looking down I noticed Sora was mumbling something, something I couldn't hear too clearly. His face was smothered lightly with specks of dried blood and dirt, only then I noticed how much he had physically changed since our last meting, though he still looked like that innocent child I had met back then. But…even asleep…his face held such sadness.

"Wait…don't…go…" he mumbled again this time moving slightly, only then did I notice that his wounds had started to bleed again.

"Shit…" I muttered kicking the door open, I knew Tifa would understand and besides I could fix it later. "I can't lose you too…not my Sora…"

* * *

Please Review!!!!

And there's teh update...i;m sorry it isn't much But I'll work on it more I promise! And if anyone has any suggestions please tell me! And I'll give a huge Sora shaped cookie for anyone who guesses Sora's long lost brother is! Any suggestions for Sora's mother and fathers name?

* * *

* * *


	3. Small or rather big surprise

Sorry I haven't updated! I hope you like this next chapter! Sorry it's short but the next one will have more in it, since it'll be in Sora's POV!Sorry for mistakes! Enjoy!

* * *

Cloud's POV

* * *

I parked my bike as quickly as I could, taking him into my arms again, in a bundle, careful not to cause anymore damage to his deep gashes. I nearly fell to my knees when I saw him fall, after he had jumped in front of his friend, taking the full assault. Once they killed the last few Heartless, Reno and I had rushed forward towards the small brunette. I had to resist the urge to push the redhead away.

Not that it matters now…all that matters is that I get Sora safely inside the Seventh Heaven bar, I hope to Gaia that Yuffie has the healing materia.

"…Please…"

I stopped in my tracks, only a few feet from the door, looking down I noticed Sora was mumbling something, something I couldn't hear too clearly. His face was smothered lightly with specks of dried blood and dirt, only then I noticed how much he had physically changed since our last meting, though he still looked like that innocent child I had met back then. But…even asleep…his face held such sadness.

"Wait…don't…go…" he mumbled again this time moving slightly, that was when I suddenly notice that his wounds had started to bleed again.

"Shit…" I muttered kicking the door open, I knew Tifa would understand and besides I could fix it later. "I can't lose you too…not my Sora…" I muttered holding him tightly against my chest.

His breathing was fluttering no time to lose, I gave the door another fierce kick knocking it off it's hinges, I heard a few people gasp from inside. But that hardly mattered to me, all that my mind was processing at the moment was to get Sora healed, to save him that's all that mattered.

"Cloud! What happened!"muttered the worried voice of Yuffie as she came rushing down from upstairs. " You called me saying to bring all the healing materia that I…" she stopped talking.

I stood before her with Sora still in my arms as she gave a weak gasp through her fingers as they covered her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she rushed towards to me as she noticed Sora in my arms. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed what was wrong with him as she pulled her hands away from him, they were covered in blood flowing down from the tips of her fingers swirling about creating a design on her pale skin.

"Sora…" she cried tears swelled up in her eyes but she kept them at bay, " Cloud…what happened…?" she asked trying to shake off the shock of seeing Sora in such a state.

"I'll explain later right now we have to heal him, Reno and Tifa are on their way with his friends." I said quickly, " Yuffie where did you put the materia?"

She took a deep breath getting a hold of herself while doing her best to put on a serious face, " C'mon I put the stuff upstairs and set a bed in Marlene and Denzel's room. I don't think Tifa will mind after what's happened…" she said in a low whisper, slightly thick with worry and anxiety.

I nodded my head not really listening, my heart was pounding so hard I swear I could feel my rib cage start to crack from the pressure of my pounding heart. Sora was mumbling anymore, he was still and quiet, this worried me even more.

We came to the room, I set Sora gently down on Denzel's bed, and he didn't utter a single sound what so ever as Yuffie prepared the materia looking one with a very high concentration for healing wounds. 

I sighed stroking his soft hair that was caked with dried blood from his face, he was still warm, and I'm not to late someone that I care for. Yuffie handed me an orb, I cast the spell as it was absorbed into his body, and she quickly handed me two bigger ones.

I hesitated for a few moments, wondering if this was too much, but then flashes of the incident echoed through my mind, all the blood lose, how deep the wound is…I had to take the chance. I won't lose Sora.

* * *

Reno's POV

* * *

Have you ever felt as if you've met someone, dreamed about the, passed them walking to work or bumped into them by accident. To feel as if a part of you knows things, able to do things, remember things you've never done or felt before and yet the are still there?  
I feel like that every day now since I've woken up from my 'coma' or at least that's what Rude calls it, since I've come back after a Heartless stole my heart, funny I always though some pretty little thing would steal not some creepy ant-like thing. But then again I suppose you don't always get what you want, yo.

But I don't even FEEL the same after I 'awoke', I feel different, stronger, faster, hell even my hair is even redder and slightly spikier then before! But the feeling is always there, always inside my head, even when I sleep I dream of someone else, that I am someone else, it's slightly disturbing I hope I'm not going crazy at least no yet, yo.

Yet when I saw Sora, when I sort of met him, the feeling was stronger, the urge to hold him to protect him was so strong I had to resist with all my self control until then I didn't even know I had any…

I have to find out what is wrong with me…and why I feel so strongly towards Sora…this is so insane, yo…

I parked my bike cursing under my breath, I don't understand why I'm so edgy all of the sudden, but the moment I noticed that Cloud and Sora had speeded out of my view I went full speed. I think I scared Kairi shitless. Oh well I'm a hurry so too bad.

"Sora!" cried his friend, she hopped off my ride and rushed towards the only building with the front door open.

Rolling my eyes I went after her, when I noticed that apparently Cloud had knocked the door down to the ground, well may be Tifa will let it slide cause I sure as hell am not fixing it. I sighed, " Kairi c'mon…" I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs ignoring the looks I was receiving, you think for one day I wouldn't be in the receiving end of a glare.

"Reno, where's Sora? Is he okay?" she asked over and over, so annoying but I suppose its understanding considering her friend was in danger.

"I don't know…" I muttered trying to clear my head.

I felt so edgy, as if something might just push me over the edge. The picture of Sora almost lifeless on the ground with his own blood surrounding his body sent shivers down my spine and an ache in my chest without explanation. Sora, just …who is he?

And why the fuck to I feel like I know him, how he feels…how he smell's of fallen rain and grass…how the fuck do I know any of these things…why the fuck do I feel like I-

"RENO!"

I let go of Kairi's hand as Yuffie charged forward pulling me into a tight embrace, "Reno! Are you ok? Where's…oh! Hi Kairi! Sora's inside the room c'mon you guys!" she said a rush pulling Kairi and I by our wrists, there's no point in arguing with Yuffie…it's just no use with that woman.

"Yuffie you can…" I stopped.

Cloud was in the chair beside the bed where Sora laid, but I ignored him, Kairi walked past me and stopped next to Cloud. She muttered and thank you as tear decorated her face again, holding Sora's hand. Sudden jealously took over me, by the mere action of her holding his hand annoyed me to such a degree that I couldn't understand.

It was as if I was on fire, but I ignored the feeling and sat down on the bed, gently.

"Sora…I'm sorry…" I said, it was almost as if the words had a life of their own slipping through my lips without my consent. (wow…I sounded smart!)

But either way I sat there next to Sora, face pale from the blood lose but cheeks slightly pink probably from the healing. His dark chocolate hair clasped his face, now clean of the blood, Cloud must have cleaned it I thought as I absentmindedly stork his hair. His skin was soft too, I wonder again how I know this, how can I remember something I've never had or done before? Wait…is there even a point in asking this? Probably not.

'It's as soft as I remember…' I thought, 'Does his lips taste the same as before…'

I felt someone staring, no glaring at me, looking up I knew is wasn't Kairi or Yuffie there were both too busy worrying about Sora. No, Cloud was glaring at me, those mako infused eyes narrowed into a glare filled with such jealousy it was almost unexplainable. I frowned, not stopping myself from stroking my lo- as from Sora's hair giving Cloud one of my fiercest glares.

"Fuck off Strife…" I growled with such hate that I didn't know was there.

Yuffie sensed trouble and instead of ushering Cloud and I out she took Kairi's hands and they left closing the door, leaving me with Cloud and a sleeping Sora, I really don't think that was a smart move.

"Reno stop touching Sora…" he uttered in a low menacing voice. 

I frowned standing up, " I'll do what the fuck I want Strife, so fuck off, yo!" I cursed clenching and unclenching my fists. My fingertips were tingling probably from the want or need to hit the fuck blonde.

He glared gripping the handle of his sword, great I think I left my weapon with Tifa! Fuck! "You don't even know who he is, and you act as if you care…what are you after Turk?" he asked in an accusing voice.

Now that pissed me the fuck off, so what if I don't know Sora, a part of me does! Some how in some why I know him, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks for crying out loud! Somehow I DO know Sora…somehow…

"Look Cloud, I'm not looking for a fight so back off, yo! Besides Sora's sleep, which he loves to do-"

"You don't know that!" he cried. Oh shit…I think I just stepped in a landmine, " You act as if you know Sora, you've never laid eyes on him, you probably don't even know where he came from!" he said in a calm voice yet it was cold and chilling.

Well fuck, what do I say to that, well then again I AM a very blunt bastard.

' Sora's from Destiny Islands, and he's the Keyblade Master…even though I don't know how that fuck I know that. I'll just keep that little info to myself for know.'

" So what? I may no know him but a part of me fucking does so again I'll put it simple and sweet, fuck off Strife." I said glaring, I look down at Sora, I barely know anything about him but he looks so peaceful and lonely at the same time.

'It's because I withred away not being able to stay with him…'

Ok…where the heck did that come from?! Oh yeah my head…but where the hell in my head did it come from! It sounded like me but…not me…oh screw it!

I snapped out of my inner thoughts just in time to see Cloud swing his sword at me, it was complete reflex, I don't know what came over me. I growled under my breath, then tingling sensation was burning in the tips my fingers flexing my hand I grabbed the end of the sword feeling the sharp edge cut into my flesh slightly, most people would have been freaked out about that. But something else had caught my attention.

"What the fuck…" I muttered looking at my hands.

They were on fucking fire! But they weren't burning me, it was almost as I was creating the fire on my own. It flickered licking the blade trying to melt it, strangely the heat wasn't bothering, and hell I didn't even feel the heat! What the fucking hell is going on!

Cloud looked at me with a confused look upon his face, "Reno…what are you doing…"

I stare at him, "Does it look like I fucking know what I'm doing, yo!"

He frowned at me as the flames still danced about, there it was, that feeling again the feeling that I know this and yet I don't.

"Don't yell idiot otherwise you'll wake up Sora-" he was cut off as a painful moan came from the bed.

Sora's eyes fluttered open to revile beautiful sapphire eyes, he blinked twice rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep that still lingered.

"Cloud…?" he mumbled looking at the blonde, he couldn't be older then sixteen or seventeen.

Cloud's face softens and a very ,very small smile appeared on his lips, huh the guy actually looks cute like that. Ew…I did not just think that!

"Hey Sora…" he said suddenly forgetting everything else, well gee thanks.

Sora gave him a thin smile, the kid must be tired, "Where's Kai…" he stopped halfway through his sentence and finally noticed me.

Our eyes locked, acid green with ocean sapphire blue, it was then that I really got a good look at him. His face was beautiful, slightly delicate looking but in the boyish way, his eyes were big and lively yet he seemed sad and lonely. Overall, the kids a knock out!

"…Um…Hey Sora…" I said, I felt nervous I don't know.

His eyes locked on to the fire that was still ablaze in my hand, "Fire…" he whispered softly.

I grinned sheepishly, " Ah yeah I…"

"Axel…" he whispered so softly sending shivers up and down my spine, his voice was soft and sweet yet sad.

The name sounded so familiar, "Sora…" I whispered back looking that brunette.

"Are you…can it be…Axel…!" he cried sitting off as he got out of bed and walked towards me.

The fire was still in my hands, I was worried that it would burn him, but regardless he walked towards me. My heart was pounding, I was on the edge of falling down, I didn't know what to do, how the hell did this kid affect me in this kind of way. Sora raised his hand it's soft tips brushed against my cheek. It was as if something inside me was growing, I felt warm inside, whole. I don't know why! My body is acting on it's own fucking stop it!

"Sora…" I mumbling looking into his eyes, he was only a feet away and the distance was getting smaller.

Suddenly his lips were very close, a part of me wanted to turn away and ask what the fuck was going on! Yet another half was jumping for joy, happy, and loving every minute…I am going insane!

"Axel…"

We were so close, those big eyes, my body wasn't listening to me it wouldn't do as I said! What the fuck!

"Sora…", I said hands even with them on fire brushed his cheeks yet it didn't burn him because I told it not to.

"Axel…I-"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Will Sora kiss Reno? Are they going to move fast? What will happen to Cloud?!

Thanks for reading! Please review! The more reviews the faster and longer I'll make the next one! Thanks to all who have reviewed this story!

* * *


	4. here it is

AH! Yes, I KNOW Axel's real name is Lea, and yes I know how Lea looks like...but I'm still continuing the fanfic I'll just twist a few things here and there. If you don't like it then I am sorry I can find at least two ways to make this work so...message me if I should just delet this or let it flow....

* * *

I snapped out of my inner thoughts just in time to see Cloud swing his sword at me, it was complete reflex, I don't know what came over me. I growled under my breath, the tingling sensation was burning in the tips my fingers flexing my hand I grabbed the end of the sword feeling the sharp edge cut into my flesh slightly, most people would have been freaked out about that. But something else had caught my attention.

"What the fuck…" I muttered looking at my hands.

They were on fucking fire! But they weren't burning me; it was almost as I was creating the fire on my own. It flickered licking the blade trying to melt it, strangely the heat wasn't me bothering, and hell I didn't even feel the heat! What the fucking hell is going on!

Cloud looked at me with a confused look upon his face, "Reno…what are you doing…"

I stare at him, "Does it look like I fucking know what I'm doing, yo!"

He frowned at me as the flames still danced about, there it was, that feeling again the feeling that I know this and yet I don't.

"Don't yell idiot otherwise you'll wake up Sora-" he was cut off as a painful moan came from the bed.

Sora's eyes fluttered open to revile beautiful sapphire eyes, he blinked twice rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep that still lingered.

"Cloud…?" he mumbled looking at the blonde, he couldn't be older then sixteen or seventeen.

Cloud's face softens and a very ,very small smile appeared on his lips, huh the guy actually looks cute like that. EW…I did not just think that!

"Hey Sora…" he said suddenly forgetting everything else, well gee thanks.

Sora gave him a thin smile, the kid must be tired, "Where's Kai…" he stopped halfway through his sentence and finally noticed me.

Our eyes locked, acid green with ocean sapphire blue, it was then that I really got a good look at him. His face was beautiful, slightly delicate looking but in the boyish way, his eyes were big and lively yet he seemed sad and lonely. Overall, the kids a knock out!

"…Um…Hey Sora…" I said, I felt nervous I don't know why.

His eyes locked on to the fire that was still ablaze in my hand, "Fire…" he whispered softly.

I grinned sheepishly, " Ah yeah I…"

"Axel…" he whispered so softly sending shivers up and down my spine, his voice was soft and sweet yet sad.

The name sounded so familiar, "Sora…" I whispered back looking that brunette.

"Are you…can it be…Axel…!" he cried sitting off as he got out of bed and walked towards me.

The fire was still in my hands, I was worried that it would burn him, but regardless he walked towards me. My heart was pounding, I was on the edge of falling down, and I didn't know what to do, how the hell did this kid affect me in this kind of way. Sora raised his hand its soft tips brushed against my cheek. It was as if something inside me was growing, I felt warm inside, whole. I don't know why! My body is acting on its own fucking stop it!

"Sora…" I mumbling looking into his eyes, he was only a feet away and the distance was getting smaller.

Suddenly his lips were very close, a part of me wanted to turn away and ask what the fuck was going on! Yet another half was jumping for joy, happy, and loving every minute…I am going insane!

"Axel…"

We were so close, those big eyes, my body wasn't listening to me it wouldn't do as I said! What the fuck!

"Sora…", I said hands even with them on fire brushed his cheeks yet it didn't burn him because I told it not to.

"Axel…I-"

* * *

Sora's pov

* * *

I wanted to wake up, I could hear voices all around me, and well it was only two voices and one of them I recognized it belonged to Cloud. But where is Riku? Where's Kairi? What's going on, are they ok? Did the Heartless get them? I tried to sit up but I groaned in pain, the cuts haven't healed I probably reopened them.

What really was that dream about? I don't know…I want to know …but I get the feeling I won't find out just yet.

Suddenly I heard the over voice, low and deep yet playful…he sounded familiar but I couldn't place the name nor the face. I finally open my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light and rid myself of sleep.

I see Cloud, he sword drawn facing it to someone, he greets me and I give him a small smile as a course of pain fills my body from the injuries. I look around for Riku or Kairi but I don't see anyone, "Where's Kai-"

There…

A man, dressed in a suit like outfit, slightly pale skin, more creamy then pale. Bright red hair, tied into a low ponytail, goggles, two tattoos under his eyes that look like red crescent moons. And bright, vivid green eyes, those eyes that seemed to call to me.

"…Um…Hey Sora…"

I shivered at the sound of his voice and my eyes flickered to the flames in his hand. That fire, so different yet similar. Burning hot, passionate….

"Fire," I mumbled as I stared at it.

Reno grinned sheepishly, " Ah yeah I…"

Oh god, could it actually be true? Was the promise kept? Did he really, come back? The memory of him laying there, dying, and disappearing as I kneeled beside him not able to do anything. Nothing, only to just stare and say I love you. Did…

I stare at him completely forgetting that Could was still there, "Axel…" I mumbled under my breath as I walk towards him.

He shivered and whispered back, "Sora…" the sound of my name coming from his lips made a spark happen in me.

I knew, deep down I knew, even if there was an echo of the man I had met before they are the same and yet not. Our memories were only skin deep, but I know better memories can come from this. I understood that I could pressed my image of who he was to who he is now. But…I…I…

"Are you…can it be…Axel!" I yelled jumping up from the bed completely forgetting the pain that filled my body.

He looked concerned, confused but he smiled none the less, I reached to caresses his cheek. I didn't need to stand on my toes to do this, I reached up to his chin, and of course I had grown.

"Axel…" I said again, this time in a more gentle tone of voice. I could vaguely feel Clouds eyes on us, glaring may be?

I leaned a little closer, want to feel his breath ghost my skin, feel those lips touch my own. Feel the fire that burned within him to fill me.

"Sora," he called my name in that way, as his fingers danced across my cheek and the fire simply licked my skin, I felt no pain.

We are so close, those bright eyes, those red lips, his breath and I could feel his breath on my ace, tickling it. I want to kiss him, I want to hold him, and I want him to hold me I want to be whole…But…I-

"Axel, I-" I wanted to say something but I couldn't finish what I was going to say because …at that moment the door burst open.

We jumped apart from each other as if someone had electrified us, the fire died and Cloud dropped his sword. As Yuffie and Kairi came in carrying a lot of…glowing orbs?

"Cloud!" cried a little boy with somewhat spiky brown hair, bright green bluish eyes rushed towards Cloud and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Denzel " he said and ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, the man, Reno, looked at me and smirked. I did my best not to blush and merely returned the smirk. Both Yuffie and Kairi looked at me in a worried fashion.

"Sora! Are you alright? Kairi told me all about it! I bought as much healing matria as I could just like Cloud asked," said Yuffie though she looked worried she was still smiling.

Kairi looked at Reno for a few seconds and an understanding seemed to pass between them, she looked at me and I nodded my head. She smiled brightly, tears seemed to flow down her cheeks as she rushed to hug me tightly yet gently.

"You jerk! Don't try to be a hero like that!" she yelled burying her face in my shoulder as she cried.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Kairi, reality check I'm the Keyblade barer I am a hero," I said and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry it'll take more then that to keep me down!"

Reno chuckled and decided it was best to speak to Kairi who was staring at him again when we let go of each other.

"Sorry about the ride here, yo" he said, "No hard feelings?" he asked smirking.

Kairi tilts her head in a mock form of thinking, "Hm…I'll let you off this time," she said and returned the smirk.

There was some laughter mostly from Kairi, Yuffie, Reno and I, because Cloud and the little boy, Denzel I think was very quiet though Cloud was smiling.

Denzel held onto Cloud, "Cloud…who's the weirdo?" he asked as he pointed at me.

I visibly laughed, even though Yuffie had placed me on the bed and started healing me. Cloud frowned a little at the boy; he ruffled his hair a little and sighed. I merely shrugged my shoulders and grinned at the little boy.

"It's fine Cloud, besides I guess I'm a little weird," I said.

Once Yuffie was certain that she healed me she looked up and smiled, "Well the wound is most defiantly closed but…there will be some scars…" she said in a sad voice.

I smile brightly and trace the scars softly, "Don't worry Yuffie, thank you for helping me," I said and hugged her tightly.

She smiled and hugged back, "yeah, oh! I better go check if Tifa and Riku have come back yet! Be right back!" she said and raced out the door her feet pounding on the stairs.

Kairi shook her head, "I'd better make sure she doesn't scare Riku," she said and rushed down stairs a lot more quietly then Yuffie did.

I couldn't help but laugh at this; it warmed my heart to know my friends could always bring a smile to my face. I turn to Cloud and the little boy, Denzel I think his name is. I lean down and stick out my hand smiling brightly in my usual fashion.

"I'm Sora, one of Cloud's friends," I said, "It's nice to meet you."

Denzel looked at me a little afraid I guess, or he probably wasn't use to strangers. Cloud gave him a light push that made him stumble a little. Denzel pouted, "I'm...Denzel, nice to met you." he said softly but doesn't take my hand I don't mind . I chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't figure out what it was. it was odd, I swear I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't figure out where...oh well may be I'm just mixing people up today.

I stand up straight again and sigh, "Well today was eventful, " I said.

Cloud nodded his head, "C'mon we should go down stairs and see if your friends are here." he said and sent a glare towards Reno.

Reno merely rolled his eyes and mumbled 'Emo prick' under his breaht, which I couldn't help but laugh at a little. I looked over my shoulder at Reno, he noticed my staring and merely smirked, the awkward moment from before had passed.

But I couldn't help in my mind to frown a little, yes, this person, Reno, reminded me of Axel but the names don't fit at all. Argh, this is just confusing my head...may be I should stop thinking for today.

I smile brightly at Reno, "I was nice meeting you Reno," he said and walk out of the room even though I knew he was following behind me.

I was walking behind Cloud, I remeber the first time I met him, he was so much more taller then me, he was still slightly taller. But I had at least finally grown a bit more and still growing, I keep teasing Riku that since he's older he's going to stop growing soon.

We were almost completely down the stairs when I suddenly stopped, which caused Reno to bump into me and me bump into Cloud. The two of them stared at me, expecting me to say something.

"Oh!" I said and sighed, "I forgot to thank you guys for helping didn't I?" I asked as I smiled.

Cloud merely shook his head, "No need to thank,"

Reno smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't really leave you bleeding on the ground, yo."

I chuckeld at both of their answers, "Either way, thanks!" I said and even though I knew Cloud wasn't a touchy feely guy. I reached over and hugged him tightly, I reached up to his noise in height now, it made me a little happier.

At first Cloud didn't do anything but then he gradually wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away and smiled at him. I turned to Reno who was frowning, may be he wasn't a touchy feely person also?

Oh well, I reached over and hugged him as well, a little tighter then I hugged Cloud. Sure I didn't know him that well but hey they helpped I can hug them if I want. Reno was probably smirked and returned the hug as he ruffled my hair a little.

Within a few moments I pull away from him also and grinned in a childish manner, "Come on! Riku is probably downstairs with Kairi, Yuffie and Tifa, he's probably really worried!" I said and and chuckled.

One last look at the two before I walked past Cloud and raced downstairs, after all I didn't want Riku to panic that would be the last thing I want. But before I reached them I couldn't help but smile, may be coming here was the best thing that could have happened.

* * *

Normal pov

* * *

When Sora hugged Cloud, he was slightly surprised he didn't expect Sora to hug him but it felt nice. His was really warm and he smelled like the ocean, well he does live on an island. After a few seconds Cloud returned to hug, embracing Sora tightly, he wished for a slpit second they could stay like this.

Cloud could feel eyes glaring at them, he looked up for a second and saw the look on Reno's face. He looked annoyed and dare he say it? Jealous? That only caused Cloud to smirk a little, he was going tighten his hold on Sora, but the younger male decided to pull away smiling.

He was about to say that they should head downstairs when Sora turned around and hugged Reno. Cloud's mako colored eyes grew wide and his fist clenched, he was glaring at Reno. The redhead in question retunred the hug without a second thought. He was surprised at how well Sora's body seemed to fit against his, he glanced at Cloud for a moment and stuck out his tounge before hugged Sora tightly.

To say Cloud looked jealous was an understatement and it amused Reno a little bit, if he, himself wasn't feeling a tade protective though he didn't understand why. Finally Sora pulled away from Reno's embrace and grinned at the tow completely unaware of what he was doing to them, he told them that they should head downstairs and he hurried off.

For what seemed like hours Reno and Cloud were staring at each other without saying a word. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but in the end he decided against it and turned away and walked downstairs. Reno sighed and scratched the back of his head, he wondered if Sora could even feel the tension between the two.

But, juding by his smile he probably didn't, Reno smirked at that _how cute..._

The redhead sighed and shook his head as he too headed downstairs, he wondered if things around here were going to get even more complicated. And for once he didn't excatly want to be right.

* * *

Ok please review!! Tell should it stay or sink


End file.
